


【言金】晨曦中的祭典与教会里的花火（pwp）

by WXXXD



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXXXD/pseuds/WXXXD





	【言金】晨曦中的祭典与教会里的花火（pwp）

言峰绮礼睁开眼，发现自己赤裸着上身，弓着背，单手撑着墙，站在一座陌生的教会里。

竟然不是他所熟悉的、被父亲当作据点的那座教会，他想，那里可没有这么漂亮的花窗玻璃。

清晨的阳光穿透花窗洒向他，为他饱满的三角肌、结实的胸肌和块块分明的腹肌铺上了一层彩色的光泽，在他胸前摇晃的十字架也被晕染成玫瑰色。

这是梦吗？他有点疑惑，他绝不曾如此放荡不羁地出现在教会里，别说赤裸上身了，连衣领都不曾歪过。

“哟，绮礼。”

有个嚣张的男声叫他，他回过头，看见穿着浅金色和服的吉尔伽美什一手拎着酒瓶，一手端着红底金边的酒碗，正玩味地看着他。英雄王宽大的衣领不知为何滑了下去，露出一边肩膀和一小片胸膛，白皙的皮肤衬着鲜红的神纹，一种情色旖旎的意味油然而生，言峰绮礼的喉头不自觉地滚动了一下。

吉尔伽美什身后是张灯结彩的大街和被明黄色灯光点亮的夜幕，街上人声鼎沸，欢声笑语，似乎在举行什么祭典。

两个截然不同的空间在他们身边无缝接合在了一起。这果然是梦吧，言峰绮礼想。

“过来陪本王喝酒，绮礼。”吉尔伽美什划着圈摇晃酒碗里的酒，目光灼灼地看着言峰绮礼说，“虽然说作为王，参与百姓的祭典也不失为一乐，但王并非一定能在祭典上找到感兴趣的人或者事物……不过还好，本王找到了你。”

这样直白又似乎过于亲密的话语使神父惊讶而迷茫，呆愣着没有拿起放在眼前的另一个酒碗。

吉尔伽美什很不满这位指定酒友的笨拙，于是凑到他面前，仰头喝了一大口清酒，用力扣着他的后颈，嘴对嘴地把酒哺了过去。

“吉尔伽美什，你干什么？！”言峰绮礼惊骇不已，他猛地推开身上的金发男人，酒液却已携带着凛冽辛辣的气息席卷了他的口腔，吉尔伽美什的嘴唇微凉柔软的触感也久久地停留在他的薄唇上。

英雄王在被推开的一瞬间就羞恼愤怒地展开了王之财宝，金色的圆形光晕在他身后亮了起来，没有喂完的酒顺着他瘦削的下巴、修长的脖颈一路流下去，沾湿了他精致的锁骨、紧实的胸肌以及低调奢华的和服，他胸口的布料被濡湿后变成半透明的，更加性感诱人。他略显狼狈地拿袖子擦了擦下巴上的清酒，狭长的红眸微微眯起来看着胆大包天的神父，后者全然震惊的表情让他产生了一种猜想。

为了验证猜想，他收起蓄势待发的宝具，勾着嘴角，故意把话说得十分露骨：“干什么？绮礼，你都为本王侍寝无数次了，本王的玉体没有一寸是你没有抚摸过、舔舐过的，本王现在要干什么难道你还不清楚吗？”

言峰绮礼心中一凛，身体微微发热，一时间竟不太确定自己是否真的做过吉尔伽美什口中的荒唐之事，他紧紧皱起眉头道：“你在胡言乱语什么，英雄王？我怎么可能和身为老师的从者的你发生什么有悖伦常的关系？你已经醉得神志不清了吗？”

吉尔伽美什看见黑发男人这副不明所以的样子便知道自己猜对了，一股名为“本王记得的事你居然不记得”的愤怒在他心里翻涌起来，又很快消退了下去，因为他意识到眼前这个冷酷禁欲的年轻神父和对他的身体了如指掌、肏他肏得熟门熟路的那位不甚相似，但实际上应该是同一个人，这种情况倒也新奇有趣，他忍不住舔了舔嘴角，款步向充满防备的神父走过去。

言峰绮礼有点紧张，尽管他并不畏惧这位喜怒无常的王——或许是他敏锐的直觉告诉他吉尔伽美什对他非但没有杀意，甚至可能有罕见的纵容——他只是因为不知道接下来事情会怎么发展而紧张，此时的吉尔伽美什看起来很危险——却不是在战斗中那种甩出一堆宝具把人戳成刺猬的危险——而且美得举世无双、摄人心魄，这样的吉尔伽美什会做什么？或者说，会对他做什么？他胡乱猜想，竟想得口干舌燥，下腹也可耻地绷得死紧，这才隐隐感觉到内心深处有什么东西松动了。

他不知道那是他兀自封死多年的、通往愉悦和幸福的大门。

而吉尔伽美什这只金色毛皮的漂亮大猫，一直在锲而不舍地用他锋利的爪子抓挠这扇门，优雅矜持但力道不减地用他爪子上的肉垫拍门，如今似乎有了成效，他再接再厉，一边靠近神父一边哼笑道：“本王喝醉了？别傻了，绮礼，被自欺欺人的教义和信念蒙蔽双眼、禁锢手脚却还自以为是的醉汉是你吧？”

“什么？”言峰绮礼半是恼怒半是惊讶地看着这个大放厥词的从者。

吉尔伽美什抱着臂嫌弃道：“哼，本王早已不吝赐教，指点过你追求愉悦的正道，本王也清楚你终有一天会解放本心，做自己想做的事，只是没想到当下的你仍是如此的固执笨拙，太令本王失望了。”但他转念一想，眼前的神父记忆不全，便又宽容了一点，“嘛，毕竟在全知全能的本王面前任何凡夫俗子都会显得愚笨，本王便不与你计较了——”

他一扯袖子，把另外一边的肩膀和大片的胸膛也露了出来，一条手臂伸出去搭在言峰绮礼赤裸强壮的肩背上，勾着他的脖子，扯掉他佩戴的十字架，低声笑道：“——只要你今晚也能照常让本王获得欲仙欲死的快乐即可。”

“你！……”言峰绮礼还是不能完全理解英雄王所说的话，他一头雾水，却无论如何都推不开勾着他的那条肌肉优美、肤若凝脂的手臂，明明吉尔伽美什的手臂只是虚虚地搭着，并没有用上力气，为什么……

神父沉思良久，终于迷茫地试探着问：“这是梦吧？你也不是吉尔伽美什，只是扮成他的样子的魅魔吧？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”吉尔伽美什猖狂地笑了起来，“这是何等的不敬啊，杂种，但是没办法，谁叫本王总是对有趣之人网开一面呢？”他双手捧住神父的脸，把自己的脸凑过去，在两人的鼻尖将触未触的地方停下，像情人间的呢喃那样说，“嗯——如果你只有在梦里才可以坦然地做自己想做的事，那本王不妨就出演一下梦中之人吧。你不要推拒，也不要反抗，只需遵循自己内心的欲望与喜悦，并且沉醉其中吧。”

言峰绮礼的心里天人交战，吉尔伽美什又趁机推了他一把，使他倒退半步靠在了教会的讲台上，木讷地任由王的双手覆上自己强壮有力的身体，王的指尖温热，抚过他胸肌的边缘、腹肌的中轴和收紧的腰线，所过之处的皮肤上均燃起一簇簇雀跃的火苗，直到吉尔伽美什顺着他的人鱼线把手指按在了他裤子的扣子上，他才猛地抓住英雄王手腕上冰凉的金色腕饰，进行了最后一次徒劳的挣扎：“停下吧，魅魔。我心中没有欲望，亦没有喜悦。”

“你有，本王说过，你只是还没有好好看清罢了。”吉尔伽美什反驳，进而戏谑道，“魅魔只会变成你最想要的人的样子，如果你对本王没有欲望，那魅魔为何还能变成本王的样子来诱惑你呢，绮礼？”

神父又震惊着犹豫了，手上力气一松，王就得偿所愿地解开了他的裤子，连着内裤一起扒了下来，他半硬的性器迫不及待地弹出来，差点撞上了王的鼻尖。

吉尔伽美什低笑了一声，手指点了点面前硕大的龟头，促狭地说：“这根东西还是很诚实的嘛。”然后张开嘴把那怒涨成紫红色的头部含了进去。

还是熟悉的尺寸、熟悉的硬度和熟悉的雄性气息的味道，他满意地想，娴熟地用灵巧的唇舌逗弄兴奋得渗出透明液体的头部，浅浅地含入几分又吐出少许，一手则握住含不进去的根部配合着撸动，使这根粗壮的东西又涨大了一圈。

那么，喜好应该也没变吧，他这么猜测，于是用了点力气去舔舐龟头下方的冠状沟和系带，时不时用舌尖去抠弄马眼，诱出更多黏腻的前液，与他自己的唾液混搅在一起。他想起他们曾经纠缠厮磨的片段，想起这根肉棒在他体内抽插肆虐的感觉，就浪得后穴都要湿润了。

而言峰绮礼在被含住的一刹那便感到头皮发麻——太舒服了，吉尔伽美什的口腔湿热紧致，温暖地包裹、挤压着他青筋遒劲的性器，那根能言善辩的银舌头总是不偏不倚地落在他最敏感的部位舔弄，仿佛对他的喜好了如指掌，并且牢牢地把控住了他的情欲。

吉尔伽美什细致地用舌尖勾画着口中的柱体上那些偾张的筋络，听着言峰绮礼压抑不住的性感低喘，他有了一点成就感但犹嫌不足，反手从王之财宝里勾出一个小罐子，单手挑开盖子，从罐里取了些带幽香的膏状椰子油便往自己的臀缝间送去。他并不擅长自己扩张，但眼下这是最好的选择，他不甚熟练地用手指开拓着自己狭小干涩的甬道，另一只手仍一刻不停地撸动神父的阳具根部，轻轻戳刺囊袋与阳具相接的敏感位置，嘴巴则不断吞吐着阳具前端，越吞越深，直到顶到自己的喉咙口，引起让他的鼻尖和眼眶俱酸的干呕反应。

言峰绮礼被吉尔伽美什的喉咙收缩的那一下刺激得几乎精关不守，他下意识地低头去看英雄王的脸，后者竟也心有灵犀一般抬眼看他，那对依旧嚣张跋扈的红色眸子此时还蒙上了氤氲的水汽，眼尾艳红，红色渐变着蔓延到脸颊，变成可怜可爱的粉红色；英雄王的嘴被他尺寸傲人的阳具塞得满满的，形状姣好的薄唇被他的体液沾染得亮晶晶的，他看着这样一张完美的、正在被玷污的脸，热血上头、兴奋不已，失控地按住吉尔伽美什金色的后脑勺抽插了数十下，然后射在了吉尔伽美什尊贵的口腔里。

两人都愣了几秒，神父好不容易从高潮的余韵里回过神来，自己……居然情不自禁地做了这样的事情，他有点紧张地低头看着王，王却没有动怒，也没有嫌弃，反而一脸享受和自豪地咽下了他的东西，还用大拇指把从嘴角溢出的一缕白浊刮进了嘴里，诱惑而挑衅地抬眼看着他，仿佛在说“说着没有欲望，这不是就射了吗”。

言峰绮礼震惊之余，一丝他自己也不知道从何而来的不满和恼怒从心底爬出来——为什么？为什么这个男人总是一副游刃有余的样子？明明是个本该供御主驱使的从者却总是一副主人的姿态？明明现在就跪在自己身下做着不堪的事情，却仍给人一种高高在上的感觉？不想看他这个样子，只想……想把他压在身下狠狠侵犯，把他肏服，把他肏哭，让他再也无法露出那种掌控一切的倨傲神情，而只能呻吟着乞求疼爱。这股冲动先带领血流涌入言峰绮礼射精后仍未完全疲软的下身，再向上涌进他的脑海，把他的思维搅成一滩烂泥，然后掌控了他的身体，使他带着明明属于自己却完全陌生的情感，俯下身把吉尔伽美什拽了起来，掐着那仍裹了一层和服的细腰把人放在讲台上，发疯一般用力吻住了那张残留着自己精液的味道的嘴。

“唔……嗯……”吉尔伽美什喘息着接纳了言峰绮礼疯狂得像啃咬一样的亲吻，男人粗粝的大手在他身上胡乱游走，重点照顾了他的臀肉、腰侧和乳头，却因为控制不住力道所以看起来不像挑逗和爱抚而更像惩罚和虐待，他也不介意，反而享受着伴随疼痛而来的激烈快感，抚摸着神父在揉捏、抠掐他的时候因用力而隆起的肌肉。他现下兴致极好，也没有打个响指就把衣服变不见，只是脱掉了上身的衣物以便两人的皮肤可以毫无隔阂的贴在一起，相互传递着热量和欲望的诉求。他甚至把臀部往讲台边缘挪动了几厘米，张开双腿环住了神父光裸劲瘦的腰。

言峰绮礼顺势向下伸手摸到那个早已濡湿松软的穴口，头脑一热，不管不顾地一挺腰把自己高高翘起、硬得发疼的性器捅了进去。他的性器虽然狰狞粗大，却在强悍的腰力作用下没有遇到太多阻碍就直冲到了底。

“呜——”被贯穿的瞬间吉尔伽美什仰起脖子发出了一声高亢的呻吟，神父便立刻倾身咬住了他的颈动脉，像老辣的孤狼迅猛地咬断猎物的咽喉一样。

言峰绮礼细细品尝着王颈部幼嫩的皮肤，重重地吸吮以至于留下暧昧的红痕，一路舔吻到王精致的喉结，轻轻地啃咬那一小块软骨来倾听王的喉咙里冒出的细微声响，同时他感到一阵疑惑——为什么会这样？在他的印象里这明明是他们的初次，但他们身体的契合程度却高得像天造地设的一套宝剑与剑鞘，王的肠道严丝合缝地包裹着他的阳具，肠壁上的嫩肉仿佛生着无数小嘴，贪婪地吸住了这根又热又硬的肉棒，让他爽得迷失了自我，掐着王的腰肢就开始抽插。

“唔！嗯……哈啊，好棒……绮礼，不要停——”吉尔伽美什几乎要被这一番毫无章法的肏弄击穿灵魂，多年来神父在床上被他调教出来的技术都喂了狗，但这样出于本能的侵犯却激烈而富有热情，让他又疼又爽，后穴和肠壁都被撞击得酸痛不已，那膨大的龟头偶然刮蹭过他体内最敏感的腺体时他更是爽得想要尖叫，还想要更多。所幸言峰绮礼胡乱抽插了一阵之后就似乎捡回了一点技巧，箍着他的腰在插入时把他的臀部往自己下身撞，似乎肏到了前所未有的深度，又把他的两条长腿挂在自己宽阔的肩膀上，找准方向往那致命的一点上猛烈进攻，肏得他眼角含泪，呻吟也变得断断续续的。

“嗯……呼……”言峰绮礼也忍不住低喘出声，他本不是学习上特别聪慧之人，现下却能莫名地迅速掌握让自己和身下的人都愈发舒爽的技巧，这不像是无师自通，反而像是埋藏在身体里的记忆逐渐复苏了。他放弃了挣扎，跟随着不知从何而来的记忆行动，把吉尔伽美什从讲台上抱起来放在地上，让他撑着讲台跪着，自己从后面捅了进去。

言峰绮礼把健壮紧实的胸腹覆在吉尔伽美什线条流畅的漂亮脊背上，又从后面抓住吉尔伽美什撑在讲台上兴奋到颤抖的手，把自己的十指插进王的指间，他潜意识里知道吉尔伽美什喜欢这个体位，以及十指相扣这么温情的姿势，倒是不太符合王生杀予夺的形象。真有趣，他愉悦地扬起嘴角，腰腹发力又开始了抽插。

吉尔伽美什意识到言峰绮礼显然已经恢复了一些记忆，但他才不会说自己喜欢这个体位， 可是身体过分激动的反应却骗不了人，他浑身燥热，后穴抽搐着缩紧，贪婪地咬着神父的阳具，手指像猫爪一样不安地抓挠着讲台，他任凭神父用火热的唇舌在他的后颈和颈侧逡巡作恶，用粗壮的肉棒凶狠地把他肏得腿软腰软。

他几乎承受不住如此猛烈的进攻，腰一塌就要往下坠，但神父的大手及时地按在了他平坦的小腹上，把他往自己身上按以借力支撑，这样的另一个后果则是把他肠壁上的腺体更结实地压在了耸动的肉棒上，使他感觉小腹酸胀不已，电流般的快感也源源不断地从最敏感的那一点流向四肢百骸，“呜……绮礼……太，太快了……”他失神地喃喃道。

言峰绮礼则像没听见一样越做越兴奋，他按压着王的腹肌，似乎能透过这层皮肉摸到自己性器的形状，他故意忽略了吉尔伽美什也勃起了许久、颤巍巍地吐着清液的性器，而是犹不满足地将手上移，摸到了王那已然被作弄得红肿挺立、敏感至极的乳尖，又用力地抠弄了起来，并享受着随之而来的、吉尔伽美什的后穴收缩挤压他的性器带来的快感。

“唔！啊……”吉尔伽美什上下的敏感点都被狠狠照顾着，他已经濒临高潮却还总是差一点，他希望神父能碰一碰他的性器，但他也知道神父对把他肏射这件事很有决心和执念，这时，他突然听见不远处传来嘭嘭啪啪的烟火声响，这才想起来自己本来是在参加凡人的祭典时跑到相对安静的、某栋楼的转角处喝酒的，现在空间虽然异变了，但应当仍与原来的那个场景相接，这么说的话……他们在不封闭的楼上干这样的事，有可能会被楼下的杂种们看到——“呜！”吉尔伽美什既兴奋又崩溃地发出了一声短促的尖叫，达到了无与伦比的高潮，他的后穴同时绞紧，绞得言峰绮礼也毫无防备地射在了他的体内。

时间照理说应该过去了许久，但两边的天色都没有任何变化，无论是教会外面玫瑰色加浅金的晨曦还是木楼之上绽放着烟花的漆黑夜幕。事后，重新穿好了金色和服的王与没有衣服穿只能一直裸着的神父并排坐在两个空间相交之处看着天空中的火树银花，吉尔伽美什慵懒地把上半身靠在言峰绮礼肌肉饱满的大臂上，用略显沙哑的嗓子开口问：“喂，绮礼，你想起来了吗？”

“什么？我好吃好喝好游戏养了你十年的事吗？”言峰绮礼面无表情地反问，在看见吉尔伽美什的红眸明显亮了一下后才补充道，“没有，大部分都遗失了，只隐约记得一点点。”

“……只有床上的事吧？”吉尔伽美什随口调侃道。

“对。”神父严肃地回答。

“……”吉尔伽美什无语地扁了扁嘴，倔强地想，不记得就算了，本王才不在乎。然而下一秒一条滚烫的手臂搂住了他的肩背，那热度几乎隔着布料将他灼伤，又沿着神经纤维一路烧进了他的心底。

手臂的主人在他耳边语气平淡地说：“但我已经相信了。”

吉尔伽美什：“？”

“虽然没有完全记起来，但我相信你说的话，相信在或许是另一个世界里，或许是另一条时间线上，我们一起度过了一段漫长的时光……那一定是一段极其愉悦的时光吧。”

英雄王回过头惊讶地望着神父，他想说点什么，或是吻住这个男人然后再来一发，但他还没来得及行动就被一股怪力扯着离开了神父身边，两个空间的交界处金光大盛，瞬间割裂开来，他眼前的景象又变回了漫无止境的喧闹祭典。

好吧，他想，反正曾经分开时也没有告别……本王才不会想念绮礼，他再特别也不过只是本王的后花园（这个世界）里一朵平凡的花罢了，在本王漫长的生命里只能昙花一现……好吧，也许还是长得有趣、能让本王摘回去放在寝宫的花瓶里的那一朵吧。

某人理延续保障机构，紫色头发的亚从者少女终于在存放概念礼装的房间找到了她的御主：“前辈？你在干什么？”

橙色头发的最后一名御主（人类恶）将两张光芒将息的卡片分别放回原处，轻松愉快地回答：“没什么，让一对小情侣重逢一下。”然后迎着学妹疑惑的目光仰天大笑而去。

实际上，两位主人公的关系与“小情侣”这样冒着粉红色泡泡的词语一点边都不沾。他们从来不谈情，只做爱；他们没有浪漫的告白和海誓山盟，默契和长情却远胜恩爱夫妻无数；更难能可贵的是，他们真实地共同度过了每天都像热恋一般愉悦的十年。

Fin.


End file.
